Girls' Day Off
by HuntressOfTheNight888
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano go on a picnic while discussing regular girl stuff. But a surprise ambush ruins their plans...
1. Introduction

**Hello there! I know I haven't been very active for MONTHS (I'm talking to those of you who read my unfinished House of Hades story), but I am back! :D **

* * *

**First of all: I do not own these characters and some of the concepts/ideas written in this story. They rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. **

**Secondly: This story is about a few of the demigod girls having a well-deserved day off from fighting monsters and saving the world. The point of view will be switching between a girl and a boy. There's probably gonna be some cheesy parts in here, but bear with me, okay? I'm not quite sure how long this story will be because I'm pretty much just improvising. I might be a bit slow writing new chapters because, hey, I'm a busy person!**

**Don't be afraid to comment :)**

**Thanks!  
~HuntressOfTheNight888**


	2. Chapter 1- Girls

**Here's the first chapter :) **

**Enjoy...**

"So I told him, 'Be quiet before your teddy bear isn't the only one with its head cut off,'" Reyna grinned. "That shut him right up."

The other girls laughed. They didn't have anything to do, so Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, and Hazel had decided to take the day off and go on picnic. It was a beautiful summer day; the clouds drifted lazily overhead, the wind blew over the grass, making it ripple like a pebble dropped onto the still surface of a pond; and the sun shone brightly, warming Hazel's face when she tilted it up towards the pale blue sky. In her opinion, it was a perfect day to be with her best friends.

"Oh! Oh! Annabeth!" Piper jumped up and down. "Remember the time you, Rachel, and I drew on Leo's face with that marker?"

Annabeth nodded vigorously and smiled, her blonde hair bobbing up and down with her head. "That was the best."

"Okay, so what happened was..." Piper explained how they had found Leo asleep by the docks and how she thought it was the appropriate time to try out her new enchanted marker. "The catch was that everyone else could see the marker on his face except for himself!"

This brought on another round of giggling. If any mortal were to see them, it would appear as if they were just a group of girls gossiping, which in fact, they girls had been sharing some stories about what they had done back at camp before the whole problem with Gaea.

Hazel swung their picnic basket by her side happily. She was glad that all of the girls were bonding with one another, and was even more excited to be right along with them. Back before she died, Hazel's only real friend was Sammy since everyone believed that her mother was a witch. Now, Hazel had plenty of people to cover her back.

She paused by a boulder that she recognized as a piece schist; if any karpoi decided to attack them, they would have that rock as protection.

The other girls stopped with her. "I think this is a good place to have our picnic," she announced, shyly. She still wasn't quite used all of these new friendships, despite having known everyone for some time now.

Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper nodded in agreement. Reyna took out the light blue blanket they would sit on and held it up, letting the breeze make it billow and wave, shook it, and finally settled it onto the grass. Hazel gentle placed their straw picnic basket on top of the blanket, causing the remaining air underneath to escape into the wind.

Hazel sat down with her legs crossed next to Annabeth and Piper. Reyna sat across from her; the four girls formed a miniature ring around the basket. Piper took the liberty of moving the top of the basket to the side, and dramatically took out... Her conveniently placed cornucopia that spewed food from its inside.

"Let's eat!" she cried out, tilted the horn up to the sky, and the cornucopia shot food from its center up high in the air, landing around the other screaming girls. A shower of fresh fruits and vegetables, warm bread, baked goods, and even more delicacies rained down around them. Hazel saw a bowl of shrimp gumbo fly out of the horn, disappear for a second among the rest of the food defying gravity temporarily, and gently touch down right in front of her lap. A spoon was already in the bowl.

Hazel sat, dumbfounded, and stared at the gumbo that had magically appeared from only a cornucopia. Even after knowing about gods and goddesses for years, Hazel still couldn't believe some of the fascinating events that unfolded right before her eyes.

She was about to ask Piper about her cornucopia, but Piper was too busy trying to stuff it into the picnic basket while food still shot out of its rim. It seemed like she still had some trouble controlling the horn at times. Piper must have seen Hazel looking at her oddly because she just grinned and said, "I got this, Hazel. Don't worry," and continued to wrestle with it.

Hazel smiled and shook at her head. Her attention was diverted to the delicious looking bowl of steaming shrimp gumbo tempting her. She took one last look around at the others and saw they were all indulged in their meals; shrugging, she gave in to her rumbling stomach and ate.

_**[Please excuse the interruption: this is where I would describe how Hazel's gumbo tasted, but personally, I do not like gumbo and forget what it tastes like. I am just going to skip over that part.]**_

Hazel glanced up from her half-finished gumbo, spoon raised for another mouthful, but something made her slowly place it back into her bowl with a soft clatter. She thought she had seen another shadow on the ground right next to their blanket... Hazel shook her head, her curly hair bouncing around her shoulders, as if the motion would convince her that she was just seeing things.

"Is something wrong, Hazel?" she heard Reyna ask her. Hazel was a bit surprised to hear her old praetor speaking to her so casually. Normally Reyna was yelling at Octavian, and during the rare moments when Reyna and Hazel interacted, Reyna was directing her to go somewhere to help someone.

"Oh- oh, it's nothing. I just thought I saw a shadow. It's fine-" Reyna was already on her feet, scouting out the area.

Piper and Annabeth both looked up from their food with puzzled expressions. "What's going on?" Annabeth questioned.

Hazel opened her mouth to reply, but Reyna called out from behind the boulder. "Hey, guys! You might want to come and check this out!"

Annabeth gave Hazel a confused look, but she just shrugged and frowned at the ground. The rest of the girls followed Reyna to the other side of the schist. _  
_

There was a small path winding into a creepy looking forest that definitely wasn't there a minute ago. Large bushes covered in poisonous-looking berries stood on either side of the entrance and dead trees swayed and cracked in the light breeze. Hazel could see a couple of shadows moving swiftly and silently around on the forest floor.

The four girls looked at each other and, at the slightest nod from Annabeth, plunged into the dark thicket.

**End of the first chapter! WOOOOOO (No, I'm seriously happy because I actually had the time to type it.) I'll try to post another chapter in a couple of days since I'm on winter break currently. Comment if you would like; I take any sort of criticism!  
**

**~HuntresssOfTheNight888**


	3. Chapter 2- Boys

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy...**

Frank dashed after the others; darting around tree trunks, jumping over unearthed roots, ducking under low branches, and gasping for air, as fast as his legs could carry him. Though he tried desperately to avoid the thorns and other wild plants that might have harmed him, Frank still received multiple bruises and scratches all over his exposed skin. Sweat trickled down from his hairline as he kept running to keep up with Percy, Leo, and Jason.

Why was he even running? Frank couldn't remember. The only thing he could recall was the dark shadows of the bare trees overhead and tearing through the underbrush forever...

* * *

**_Earlier that day _**

"She took it! I can't believe she took it without asking! The little thief... She should be a Hermes kid, not some child of Athena..." Percy paced across the deck of the _Argo II_,muttering about who-knew-what.

Frank emerged from below deck. The stomping and shouting above his room had awoken him from his nap, also causing him to temporarily believe that the ship was under attack. After a few minutes of rushing around his room to put on his armor and gather his weapons, Frank realized that if they were _truly _in the middle of a battle, the alarms would be going off, warning everyone that an intruder was on board. Blushing, and feeling rather foolish, he returned everything back to its usual place and headed up to the main to see what was the _real _cause of the ruckus.

"What's going on?" Frank asked Jason and Leo who stood next to one another watching Percy, confused.

Jason turned to him. "I don't really know." He looked over his shoulder for a quick glance at Percy who was still on a small rampage. "I think Percy is mad at Annabeth for some reason. He keeps saying something about her taking 'it.'" Jason turned back to Percy before Frank could ask anything further.

Percy had finally stopped pacing. He faced the rest of the boys solemnly. "I am afraid we have a very serious situation. It appears that Annabeth has stolen my, um," he hesitated, "my favorite blanket."

"Wait a second," Leo interrupted, trying to hold back a laugh. "You have a favorite blanket?"

Percy looked down at the deck, embarrassed. "Yes, Leo, now kindly shut up and let me finish," he cleared his throat. "The girls have gone on a picnic and, since they are using my blanket, I have decided that we should attack them to take it back."

"So what you're saying," Frank said slowly, "is that we should ambush the girls to take back your favorite blanket." Percy nodded.

"No way, dude," Leo protested. "Those girls would crush us."

"Maybe, but it's our only chance to save my precious blanket from their evil clutches. Who's with me?" Percy looked at each of them.

Jason stepped forward. "I guess it could be fun. I'm in."

Frank agreed. "It kind of like the war games back at Camp Jupiter. Except not as deadly. I'll do this as well."

Leo was the only one left. "Fine," he sighed, "but if we totally fail, I'm gonna blame you guys."

"Great!" Percy grinned. "Then I declare this as WAR!"

At the word war, Frank's stomach lurched. It was probably his least favorite word, even before firewood and karpoi. After all, his mother had died in battle. and Frank still couldn't control his emotions at times. This was one of those times. He knew that it was stupid; his mother had been dead for years- why cry about it now? Frank could feel tears begin to prick his eyes. He tried to stop them out of the fear that the others would think of him as weak, and if there was anything that the Romans had taught him, it was to not show weakness, most definitely not in front of people.

Frank attempted to act casual while walking back to his cabin below, but, of course, he tripped over his own feet in the process. Once a klutz always a klutz.

He managed to make it to his bed without any further misfortunes. He sat down on the edge of his mattress and stared at the opposite wall until he heard Percy's voice ring out in the air.

"Jason! Leo! Frank! Report to the main deck immediately!"

The boys gathered by Festus's head, who whirred his teeth at them in greeting. "Now, I bet you all were wondering why I have gathered you here at this time," Percy stated, addressing them all.

"Not really," Leo snickered to Jason.

Percy continued, ignoring his comment. "In precisely 10 minutes, we will set out to take back my blanket. I have no clue how this ordeal will turn out, but I am positive that we must be victorious! We leave no man behind. Is that clear?"

Frank was absolutely convinced that Percy was taking this way to far, considering that this whole event was over some blanket. He could tell that Leo and Frank were thinking the same thing by the skeptical looks on their faces; none of them told Percy their doubts though. They didn't want to disappoint him and besides, everyone had already agreed to this madness.

Percy glanced at his wrist as if checking the time on a watch that was not there. "We have a few minutes before we go. Take this time to prepare yourselves."

Frank leaned against the ship's railing and watched everyone disperse. Percy roamed the upper deck, planning tactics overthrow the girls. Jason and Leo went back below deck- probably to discuss the lack of reasoning behind Percy's motives.

A few minutes later, the boys were ready. Led by Percy, they began their ambush on the girls.

* * *

_**Back to the present...**_

Frank hid behind tree, all hope of catching up to Leo, Jason, and Percy lost. He could only pray to the gods that the girls wouldn't find him. That would be his worst nightmare: being kept hostage by them. They would probably put makeup on him and make him wear a dress. Frank shivered at the thought.

Frank shifted to a more comfortable position and accidentally cracked a dry twig beneath his foot. He froze in fear, the image of him wearing makeup and dress taking place in his mind.

"Frank, is that you?" he heard Jason whisper from no-too-far-off.

"Yeah, it's me," he called softly back. He was filled with relief that pushed the horrible vision from his head. So he hadn't been too far behind from the others after all. Frank gave himself a mental pat on the back for this achievement.

"Have you seen the g-" the sound of footsteps crushing dead leaves cut Jason off. Frank could feel panic begin to rise in his throat.

"There!" A voice called out. It sounded so familiar and Frank racked his memory to place where he had heard it before.

He didn't have much time to think about it though. The footsteps were coming closer. Frank pressed his back against the rough bark of the tree he was hiding behind and tried to become one with the tree trunk.

The four girls passed by the tree without even noticing the unusual human-looking lump attached to it. Frank let out the breath he was holding in, but sucked it back when he heard someone yell. It sounded like... Leo.

Frank disengaged himself from the spelling bark, stealthily creeping around the other plant life to get a better glimpse of what was happening. He peeked his head out from behind a not-poisonous-looking bush he was crouching behind.

What he saw wasn't too comforting. The other three boys were surrounded by the four girls: Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Reyna. Frank then realized that the voice he had heard was Reyna's. He assumed that being away from Camp Jupiter for so long made him forget what her voice sounded like.

As the other boys were slowly being closed in on by the girls, Frank remained in the shadows, arguing within himself about what he should do.

**End of the chapter! Sorry to keep you guys waiting a few days. I wasn't really feeling in the _write _mood. Haha! Get it? Write? Right? Write mood? UGH NEVER MIND. I WILL SAY MY STUPID PUNS AND YOU WILL SAY YOURS. **

**Anyways, don't be afraid to comment! ;)**

**~HuntressOfTheNight888**


End file.
